Padmé Amidala
pl:Padmé Amidala Padmé Amidala, born as Padmé Naberrie, was the queen of Naboo during the Trade Federation blockade of the planet. She later became the senator of Naboo for 6 years, until she took time off to be a mother. Padmé was the wife of Anakin Skywalker. They had two children: Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa Solo. Padmé died on Polis Massa when she lost the will to live after being choked by Anakin. She is the only main character from Revenge of the Sith ''to not have had a playable character in the ''Revenge of the Sith ''levels of Lego Star Wars: The Video Game. Background Padme became queen of Naboo when she was only 12 years old. When she was 14, she helped stop the Viceroy Nute Gunray from invading Naboo. After her 4-year term, she became senator of Naboo with Jar Jar Binks. In 22 BBY, when she was 24, she married 19-year old Anakin Skywalker. She went on multiple adventures during the Clone Wars, and in the final year, she became pregnant with twins. She revealed this to Anakin after the Battle of Coruscant. On Mustafar, she was choked by Anakin after he saw Obi-Wan Kenobi aboard her Nubian ship. On Polis Massa, she died giving birth to Luke and Leia. Role in Lego Star Wars Minifigures '''Padmé' has appeared in several Lego sets. Tatooine Variant The Tatooine variant features a blue torso and her hair is in a braid. There have been two forms; the older version features a yellow face while the other features a flesh coloured face and carries a blaster pistol. Queen Variant As the Queen, she has a unique red mould, with no legs, instead, a flowing dress, and an elaborate headpiece. She appears in the set 9499 Gungan Sub. Geonosis Variant As a Galactic Senator, she was dressed in a white jumpsuit with her hair tied into a bun on the back of her head, a Nexu had ripped off the bottom of her top and revealing her midriff and navel Video Games Padmé has appeared in Lego Star Wars The Video Game, Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga and in LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars. In the two former she appears both in her Geonosis variant and in her Queen variant. She carries a blaster. In the latter, she appears as both her Geonosis variant and as she appears in the episode Shadow of Malevolence. She also carries a blaster. Minifigures Episode I *Padmé (Tatooine) *Queen Amidala Episode II *Padmé (Geonosis) The Clone Wars *Padmé Amidala (Clone Wars) Game characters *Padmé (Battle of Naboo) *Padmé (Geonosis) * Padme Amidala (Clone Wars) * Padme Amidala (Pregnant) (non-playable character) Appearances in Lego® Sets Episode I *7131 Anakin's Podracer *7171 Mos Espa Podrace *7961 Darth Maul's Sith Infiltrator *9499 Gungan Sub Episode II *75021 Republic Gunship The Clone Wars *9515 Malevolence Video Games *''Lego® Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Lego® Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy (Cameo Appearance)'' Gallery Padme battle.jpg Padme.jpg Padme-Tatooine.jpg 75021_Padme.png|Padmé 7961_padme.png|Padmé Padmé_Amidala.jpg|Clone wars Queen_Amidala.png|Queen amidala Padme_Naberrie.jpg maxresdefault (1.jpg|Vicki game 10676819054_a6064c0b98_b.jpg|Back lego-padme-amidala-minifigure-1.jpg|Build images (2)2).jpg Category:Characters Category:Minifigures Category:Game characters Category:Senators Category:Minifigures from The Clone Wars Category:Minifigures from Episode II Category:Minifigures from Episode I Category:Minifigures from Episode III Category:Galactic Senate Category:Episode I Category:Episode II Category:Episode III Category:Charicter Category:Human Category:Sw